poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Super Mega Mission (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of A Super Mega Mission. Narrator: There once was a man named Gold Roger, Who was the King of the Pirates. He had fame, Power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gallows, These were the final words he said. Gold Roger: "My fortune is yours for the taking, But you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece." Narrator: Ever since, Pirates from all over the world set sail for the grand line searching for One Piece, The treasure that will make their dreams come true. Then, Two Strangers from the Future named Ford and Stanley Pines formed Captain Emmett and his crew of Pirates into a new alliance of heroes. They are the Power Rangers Pirate Force! Then, The One Piece theme song was played. ::Pirates :YO! ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Dreamin', don't give it up Emmett :Dreamin', don't give it up Ryo :Dreamin', don't give it up Nina :Dreamin', don't give it give it up give it up give it up give it up give it NO! ::Rapper :Here's how the story goes we find out :About a Treasure in the Grand Line :There's no doubt, The pirate whose eye is on it :He'll sing I'll be King of the Pirates :I'm gonna be king ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, ho-ho :Power Rangers Pirate Force! :His name is Emerl :That's Captain Emmett :Gonna be king of the pirates! ::Pirate :He's the Red Ranger! ::Pirates :how did that happen? ::Pirate :Yo-ho-ho, he took the pirate morpher! ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! ::Rapper :His name's Ryo, He's just like a samurai. :And a L-A-D-Y Nina's not shy. :Bendy's doin' that marksman thing. :Callie's cookin', Jay's doctoring. ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, hoo-hoo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure in the Grand Line! :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers Pirate Force! Jay Dunn: (voice over) A Super Mega Mission! The episode begins with Stanley Pines coaching the Pirate Force Rangers as they train to fight. Stanley Pines: (blows his whistle) Come on, Emmett! Give it all you got! Captain Emmett: Aye aye, Stan! (using his Red Pirate Sword) Red Pirate Sword! Red Slash! With one slash, He demonstrated his skills very well. Stanley Pines: (blows his whistle) You're up, Ryo! Ryo Vinsmoke: Roger that. (using his Blue Pirate Katana) Heads up, Emmett! With Captain Emmett noticed, Ryo charged towards him with his Katana as he blocked his attack. Stanley Pines: (blows his whistle) Okay, Gang. Let's take thirty for some sodas. Bendy Jackson: Finally, I'm getting thirsty already. Nina Vincent: Oh, Bendy. You always feel thirsty. (giggles) As for Ford Pines, He was working hard at the lab for new Replica Zords. Marine the Raccoon: How's progress, Ford? Ford Pines: So far so good, Marine. At this rate, We'll be ready for what Captain Whiskers throws at us. So, Marine decided to give Ford a hand with the blueprints. Meanwhile with Captain Whiskers, He used the Resurrection Crystals at the 21st Century. Captain Whiskers: Time to bid some evil beings a retiring welcome back to the living. At last, He has brought back Emperor Mavro, his two sons, Prince Vrak and Prince Vekar and the rest of the Armada. Emperor Mavro: Who are you, And why have you revived us all!? Captain Whiskers: I am Captain Whiskers, I'm here with a proposition for all of you. Prince Vekar: A proposition? Prince Vrak: We're listening. Captain Whiskers: I have a plan to destroy the Power Rangers, But it would require my service.. Emperor Mavro: Very well, Whiskers. What do you have in mind. Captain Whiskers: By crushing the Power Rangers flat. Back at Pirate Taven, Ford and Stanley called for an emergency as Captain Emmett and his crew gathered. Ford Pines: Rangers, We've got a huge situation in our hands! Captain Emmett: What's the trouble, Ford? Stanley Pines: Take a look at this. (showing the global map) There's trouble at 21st Century Harwood County. Callie Jones: Do you guys think it could be, Whiskers? Ford Pines: Afraid so, Callie. We must get there right away. At last, The portal opens as the crew went through it. When they got here, They could see everything in this city. Captain Emmett: Well, Shiver me timbers! What a beauty site. Marine the Raccoon: It sure is, Captain. Let's have a look around. Just as they looked around the mall, They went to Ernie's Brainfreeze. Captain Emmett: Wow, This place is really amazing. Iago: I'll bet it is. Ryo Vinsmoke: Do you think we should talk to anyone about Captain Whiskers and Emperor Mavro teaming up. However, Troy and his friends can see Captain Emmett and his crew talking about Emperor Mavro. Nina Vincent: Well, We're not entirely sure how long it'll probably take, Ryo. But whatever it takes, We have to be ready for anything. Crystal Garcia: I agree with Nina, We're gonna need help from a certain group of Rangers. Bendy Jackson: And what kind of Rangers would that be? Then, Orion came working at the shop. Orion: Hey there, Can I get you guys anything at all? Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5